Clock Tower Courtyard
The Clock Tower Courtyard is a cloister on the base of the Clock Tower at Hogwarts Castle. This cloister seems to be one of the older parts of the castle and the ceiling and walls are dilapidated. It also leads to the Wooden Bridge and, as it is on a hill, is on the third floor. In the centre of the courtyard is an antique fountain surrounded by statues of eagles. A pear tree also grows in this courtyard. History In the 1980s, Jacob's sibling went here to play Gobstones with their friends. - friendship interaction, Gobstones Behind the scenes *This courtyard, along with the Clock Tower, Wooden Bridge, and Sundial Garden, first appears in . Despite not making an appearance in the first two film adaptations, they are shown in the Pensieve scene in . *In the video game adaptation of , this is one of the Hogwarts Courtyards in which Harry Potter has to trigger a Portable Swamp. The "Swamped Clock Tower Courtyard" becomes kind of a pool, with slimy, green waters and a lot of vegetation. The fountain which stands in the middle of the courtyard is destroyed in the process. However, in the end of the game, the fountain and courtyard have been restored to their previous state. *In the video game adaptation of the fountain in the middle of the courtyard is not working as it did in the previous video game. *In the extra scenes special features of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, you see Crabbe and Goyle throwing Neville around the courtyard. *In and subsequent films and video game adaptations, the courtyard is seen with towers in the corners. *The set used to film this courtyard and the interior of the Clock Tower were renovated into the Viaduct Courtyard and Entrance Hall for . The set was slightly turned back into the Clock Tower Courtyard for Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. *Four statues of an eagle, eating a snake were placed on the corners of the central fountain of the courtyard. These make alution to Mexico and its flag, as Mexico is the country of which Alfonso Cuarón the director of the film adaptation of , is from. **In-universe, it may represent a case of Ravenclaw winning against Slytherin. *In , the courtyard is heavily damaged by the Death Eaters, and the Clock Tower 's glass dial was shattered by the Death Eaters and fell into the courtyard. The courtyard and tower were most likely restored following the battle of Hogwarts. *It is the main courtyard in , but it does not appear in . The Deathly Hallows Viaduct Courtyard is there instead. *In the video game adaptation of , the portcullis is permanently lowered and the courtyard is inaccessible by normal means. The only way to get in is to fly Buckbeak into the courtyard. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Patio de la Torre del Reloj pl:Dziedziniec Wieży Zegarowej ru:Двор Часовой башни Category:Courtyards Category:Hogwarts grounds